On the Outside Looking In
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Not satisfied with dreams, Yue seeks out the reincarnate of his lost love..who just happens to be the father of his false form's lover.. Fujitaka Kinomoto
1.

"Oh.. Yuki... Yukito...koibito.." Bright lights flashed in front of Touya's eyes and the room was spinning but he paid no attention to them. All that was important was the boy moving on top of him, his face contorted with pleasure as Touya lifted Yukito's slender frame up and down over and over, both of them on cloud nine.   
"Touya...oh gods..To-ya.." He grunted and nearly collapsed as he felt the heat of his lover's orgasm fill his body, his own climax hitting him like a ton of bricks, spurting over Touya's chest. He chanted Touya's name softly, as he was nearly crying with pleasure, his head resting against Touya's shoulder. Soft sounds of pleasure were heard through the door where Kinomoto Fujitaka was standing, hearing the quiet moans and whimpers. He sighed, still not sure how to deal with the fact that his only son was gay. It had been nearly a month since Touya and Yukito had confessed their love for each other and as much as he loved his son and wanted to be supportive, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should he confront Touya and Yukito and talk to them about their decision, or should he just leave them alone? There were footsteps in the room and the doorknob turned. Quickly, Fujitaka turned, only to have a boxer-clad Yukito collide into him. Both of them fell to the ground and Yukito could only stare in horror, and Fujitaka knew why.. He was supposed to be at an archeology conference out of town, but his flight had been cancelled due to bad weather. "F..Fujitaka-san..." Yukito stammered. Fujitaka was struck by how beautiful the boy was and there was part of him that wanted Yuki.. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. "Are you alright, Fujitaka-san?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, Yukito." He smiled and stood up, helping Yukito up as well. "Headed to the kitchen?"  
"Hai.."  
"I'll walk with you. I was going to make some coffee." They walked downstairs, Yukito still rather embarassed that he had tackled his lover's father.. "So, how are things with you and Touya?" He asked finally. Yukito cleared his throat.  
"Very well.. arigatou. I..I'm very much in love with him, Fujitaka-san."  
"Yes, I know. He loves you as well. I can tell that." He smiled, although he felt a pang of jealousy for his son. After all, Fujitaka hadn't been with anyone since his wife died. And even though he knew he wasn't gay, he couldn't explain the attraction he felt towards Yukito. After the coffee was made, Fujitaka bade farewell to Yukito and walked into his bedroom, closing his eyes and lying down on his bed. "Yue.." He whispered. As soon as the word left his lips, he frowned. He had no idea who Yue was, but suddenly he had a vision of a man looking eerily similar to Yukito, except for those eyes..those cold blue eyes..those beautiful angel-like wings.. but it didn't matter. The doorknob to his room turned and slowly, the being from the vision, Yue, stepped in through the darkness.  
"Clow-sama." He said quietly, and for some reason, it made sense that Fujitaka would be called that. He swallowed.  
"Yue."  
Yue smiled, looking pleased, his long white wings fluttering as he walked over, sitting on the bed before leaning down and kissing Fujitaka on the lips. Suddenly the man was enveloped by the white wings and a pair of soft, cool lips  
  
The two bodies moved sleekly together towards a mutual orgasm, both of them gasping and moaning as Fujitaka thrust into the angel again and again, his chest feeling like it was going to burst. Yue let out gasps of pleasure, his slender body tightening, one of his wings hitting Fujitaka in the face. It had been too long since he had been with Clow Reed.. much too long. "Ohh.. Clow-sama.." He moaned, arching his back and trembling. He spurted his seed over his own stomach and bucked gently against the other man. Fujitaka grunted and felt bliss overtaking him, the tightness, the heat.. it was all so..  
"Mm...Yue..."  
He suddenly let himself go as he climaxed, nearly losing it as the soft feathers brushed repeatedly against his skin. His strength left his body with the strings of cum that were quickly filling the angel's body, and he felt exhausted as he collapsed against the bed. Yue got up slowly and smiled. This man wasn't his Clow, but he was close enough. "I love you Clow-sama.." He whispered and walked out, changing into his false form and a rather exhausted Yukito climbed into Touya's arms.  
  
Fujitaka groaned and rolled over in bed the next morning. What a dream it had been. It seemed so real. He yawned and blinked. Tightly clutched in his hand was a soft white feather..  
  



	2. 

Fujitaka stared blankly at the feather, his mind reeling. He shook his head wildly, thinking it must've just come out of one of the pillows. He put his glasses on, hearing movement downstairs and sighing. The events of the night hit him rather suddenly.. a beautiful angel named Yue.. who called him 'Clow-sama'.. He shivered, remembering the utter bliss that he felt for the first time since Nadeshiko passed away. Getting dressed, he glanced at the clock, nodding..Touya and Sakura must have been awake for hours already.  
"Ohayo, Otou-san." They chorused.  
"Ohayo, Toya, Sakura." He smiled warmly at them, still trying to figure out just exactly what happened. Yukito looked up at Fujitaka and smiled.  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san." Yukito said softly, still trying to figure out who Yue was and what the dream was about..   
"Hello, Tsukishiro-kun." He blinked, suddenly noticing that Yukito looked like the angel in his ...well, it couldn't have really been a dream.. Could Yukito have been Yue? No.. there was no way.. Fujitaka sat down at the kitchen table and ate the breakfast that Touya had cooked, deep in thought, not noticing what his daughter was saying until she poked him curiously.  
"Otou-san?"  
"Oh, gomen." He laughed nervously. "My mind was elsewhere, Sakura-chan."  
"I wanted to know if you were coming to the cheerleading show today."  
"Hai, of course."   
She nodded, set her plates in the sink and went off to phone Tomoyo. Fujitaka looked at Yukito a moment longer before sighing and looking away.  
"We'll be up in my room studying." Touya said with a smile that said to Yukito they would be doing anything but studying.. and as Yukito's cheeks reddened, Fujitaka chuckled in spite of himself.. they seemed so obvious sometimes.   
"Have fun."  
"We will." They said in unison and practically ran upstairs to the bedrooms. Fujitaka closed his eyes and suddenly had a vision of a sorcerer and Yue..the angel from last night. They were making love, much as Fujitaka and Yue had done the night before.   
"Oh..Clow-sama.." Yue breathed in the vision. Fujitaka opened his eyes, half expecting to see Yue there, but there was no one. He shivered and shook his head, wondering if he would have the same dream as before..and while he dreaded it.. part of him secretly hoped there would be..  
  
  
Yukito slept soundly in Touya's arms, and a moment later, it was Yue pulling himself sleekly out of Touya's grip, smiling a little as he walked silently towards Fujitaka's room. He fluttered his wings and turned the doorknob, shutting it behind him, kneeling on the bed.  
"Clow-sama? Are you awake?" He whispered. There was a sleepy murmur in reply and Yue couldn't help but sigh..it was almost like having Clow back..He curled his body against Fujitaka's and purred softly, turning his lips to the man's cheekbones. Fujitaka opened his eyes slowly, blinking and pulling away slightly  
"Yue.."  
"Hai...you remembered."  
"I couldn't forget..."   
Yue smiled and kissed him gently. "You won't ever truly remember...and someday you'll forget.."  
"Who are you, Yue.."  
"I can't say.."  
"Who.. who is Clow?"  
"A powerful sorcerer from long ago. My lover." He had an almost wistful look in his eyes.  
"Why do you call me 'Clow-sama'?"  
"You remind me of him." Yue murmured with a mysterious tone. He wouldn't ruin it and tell Fujitaka the real reason..not yet, anyway.   
  
They made love for the rest of the night, until both were sated to the soul and they collapsed into a mess of twined limbs, panting softly. Yue's eyes found the rising sun on the horizon, and painfully, he pulled away, looking once at the sleeping man as he pulled his robes on, whispering. "Good night.. I'll be back again some day.. until then, sweet dreams." He crept back to Touya's room and climbed under the blankets, embracing the boy tightly before shifting back and letting his true form rest as his false form awoke.. for Fujitaka wouldn't be the only one with pleasant dreams.. 


	3. 

Touya felt Yukito pulling out of the embrace and whined sleepily, struggling to keep a hold on his lover, looking up as he saw Yue's form standing in front of him, starting to walk away. Groggily, Touya sat up, watching Yue go into Fujitaka's room. 'Nani?' He thought to himself, standing in the hallway, his eyes widening as he heard the quiet moans. His skin paled and he felt sick for a moment. His father...his otousan..and..Yue..  
  
It was like his heart had stopped within his chest and the oxygen was sucked from the room. Touya took a step back, slumping against the wall, an audible gasp escaping his lips. Tears rolled coursely down his cheeks. He knew that it didn't mean Yukito was cheating on him.. Yukito probably had nothing to do with it. No, his bunny would never hurt him.  
  
He cried softly, his head in his hands...Yue looked so much like Yukito at times..and he had to admit to himself that he fantasized about the angel now and then, but his heart belonged to Yukito.  
  
As the moans began to cease, he heard footsteps leading from his father's room, and he stood on wobbly legs, grabbing Yue's arm as the being walked past him. Yue's eyes widened and he looked down at Touya's hand before back up, unable to look the boy right in the eyes.  
  
"H..how could you.." Touya whispered.  
  
Yue closed his eyes. "It's not hurting anyone."  
  
"It's hurting me! And what about Yukito?!"  
  
"Both Yukito and your father think it's just a dream." Yue said softly, gently pulling his robes from Touya's clenched fingers.   
  
"I know it's not a dream, Yue.. what about me!?" Touya's voice was still nothing more than a harsh whisper, lest anyone else should hear. He really didn't want to explain to Sakura what was going on..  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Yue looked away, and Touya growled faintly, reaching to grab one of Yue's wings that was no longer there. His fingers closed around empty space, and he caught Yukito before he fell, sighing. "Kuso." He muttered, for the first time disappointed at seeing Yukito instead of Yue.  
  
"Ano.. Touya.. D..did I fall asleep?" Yukito asked, looking around, wondering why he was in the hallway.  
  
Touya nodded finally. "Yeah.. come on. Let's go back to bed." He placed a light kiss on the boy's lips and walked back with him to the bedroom, hoping that this night was the last that Yue would do this.. 


End file.
